Happy Heart Day
by UWish
Summary: A slightly wrong OoC fic about the most romantic holiday known to man. Contains some LIME


Hi! I'm Uwish! I just wanted to show you a little fic I made just in time for the holidays! ENJOY!  
  
BTW Cream-6 Tails-8 Amy-12 Tikal-14 (Yeah, I know she's a lot older then that, but this is my fic, so she's 14 Dammit!) Sonic-15 Knuckles-16 Rouge-17  
  
"Can I wear your pink lipstick, pu-lease?" A very cute bunny other wise known as Cream the Rabbit begged the pink-haired Hedgehog, who from here on in is known as Amy.  
  
"Sure, anything!" Amy replied with a slightly fed-up tone. Cream had been bossing her around for hours trying to get just the right look. Cream was wearing a tight sequined dress that was supposed to be a tube top, but Amy had sewn beaded straps onto the red dress, cause Cream obviously didn't have anything to hold it up with.  
  
Amy delicately painted the six-year-olds small lips, and before she could complain about the color, Amy exclaimed, "There! All done!"  
  
"I don't know, I think I need new nail polish..."  
  
"Cream, why don't we go out to the dance?" An Echidna with orange- ish fur now on known as Tikal chided in. Tikal and Cream both had dates for the night. Tikal had happily excepted Knuckles's invitation to the dance, and Cream had nearly hugged poor Tails to death when he asked her to come with him. Tikal looked more mature than the young rabbit in Amy's old dress. Tikal was wearing a long dress, with a goddess like look to it. It was pink and matched her very lightly applied eye shadow. Her face was also aglow with a happy smile that she finally had found love.  
  
"Umm..." Cream muttered in her deep kindergarten thoughts.  
  
"Tails is waiting," Rouge spoke up.  
  
"OKAY!!!" the sugar-filled ball of energy formally known as Cream yelled.  
  
Rouge waited until she heard the door close before letting out an annoyed sigh.  
  
"What's wrong?" Amy asked.  
  
Rouge jumped slightly before saying, "Oh, it's just you. I thought all of you left."  
  
"Nope, just Cream and Tikal."  
  
Rouge went back to adjusting her short spaghetti strap dress. She then bent over and started fixing her matching red shoes. (A.N. The shoes match her dress, just in case you were wondering why I had to mention the fact that her shoes matched.)  
  
Amy looked at Rouge and asked, "Would you mind helping me with my make-up?"  
  
"Sure," Rouge said, moving to a chair right next to Amy. Amy was wearing a very striking tube top in a scarlet color that brought out her hair.  
  
"So, who you going out with?" Rouge asked.  
  
"No one!" Amy replied angrily.  
  
"Sheesh, I was just asking!"  
  
"Sorry, It's just that Sonic never notices me! It's like everywhere I go, I'm right in front of his face, but yet I'm invisible! No matter how hard I try! Nothing works!" She yelled in a frustrated voice a few levels to loud.  
  
"I'm sure he likes you, he just doesn't want to say it."  
  
"Really?!" Amy squealed.  
  
"Really."  
  
YAY!!!!!!!!!! Well, got to go meet my date! See ya'!!" Amy yelled as she danced out of the room and moved over to stand right next to Sonic, with her usual desperate pose.  
  
However, Sonic didn't notice her. He was busy chatting it up with Knuckles, who was standing next to Sonic, bragging in front of Tikal, who was hanging loosely off his arm, with an admiring smile gracing her lips.  
  
The lady standing at the punch bowl finally got fed up with our favorite Echidna's flirting, and flung a ladle full of punch straight at Tikal's pale pink dress. Tikal looked like she was about to cry, and instantly took off for the girls room before Knuckles could say anything. Amy almost felt bad for her. Almost.  
  
While Amy tried her hardest to win over Sonic, (and succeeding in the end), Rouge saw her chance to do what he did best, flirt!  
  
She walked up to Knuckles and innocently smiled. Unfortunately, he was too busy being worried about Tikal to notice Rouge. Rouge cleared her throat and Knuckles finally turned to face her.  
  
"Oh, hi Rouge," he said, sounding preoccupied.  
  
"Hi Knuckles," she said, and then added, "you're not too bummed out to dance, are ya'?" She asked, not bothering to take things slowly.  
  
"What? Oh. Sure," He said, allowing her to drag him out onto the dance floor.  
  
"So, you here with anyone?" Rouge asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"..." Knuckles drew a blank as he looked into her pristine blue eyes. He didn't want to betray Tikal, but being so close to such a busty and beautiful woman was starting mess with his mind.  
  
"So, are you going to just stand there staring at boobs, or are you going to answer me?"  
  
Knuckles snapped back to attention to find that he was, indeed staring straight at her chest, he murmured an apology and said, "No, I'm here alone."  
  
Rouge smirked and moved in closer, she knew from the nervous looks he kept giving her that he didn't really get this close to Tikal very often. She suddenly found a brave bone somewhere inside her, and leaned up, catching his lips in a sweet, but subtle kiss. It wasn't much, but Knuckles eagerly kissed her harder and more forcefully.  
  
They kept the kiss going long enough for Rouge to push him into the back of a closet.  
  
Once in the closet, she pushed her body up against his, and he happily obliged by running his hands up and down her slender back. She then slowly licked his lower lip, begging him to let her in. He gladly opened his mouth and continued massaging her back as he ground his hips against hers. She excitedly bucked her hips back and moaned softly in his mouth.  
  
Knuckles in turn removed his lips from her mouth and began sucking on her neck, as she moaned over and over again, urging him to keep going.  
  
All of a sudden, the moment was brought to a screeching halt when Tikal curiously opened the door to rag on whoever was making out in a closet, when they could be out dancing, after all it was a dance. So imagine her surprise when she found her boyfriend and an overly sexy bat kissing passionately, Tikal was instantly reduced to tears and ran back into the bathroom she had just come out of.  
  
Knuckles felt horrible. He blushed a bright red and started to walk out of the closet, but Rouge quickly moved to block him from getting out of the closet. She stood in front of the door and slowly turned the lock.  
  
"What makes you think that your leaving now, you think you can just kiss a girl a couple times and then run off!" She said with mock anger, "besides, you're not finished yet."  
  
They exchanged sly smiles and went back to whatever they were planning to do in that closet anyway.  
  
Now, because I'm 13 and can't actually write a Lemon without it sounding extremely corny, Let's zoom in on a younger couple! A much younger couple.  
  
"And this is a beetle I found under my bed one day!" Tails told a dreamy eyed Cream.  
  
"Oh Tails, your bug collection is so great!" Cream exclaimed, genuinely excited about looking at dead bees and beetles.  
  
"I'm glad you think so," Tails said blushing, "umm... Cream?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Will you be my Valentine?" Tails stammered, still blushing.  
  
"Of course!" Cream yelled enthusiastically, following that with a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!"  
  
AN: I'm sorry I made Knuckles look like a player, Rouge look like a slut, and hurt poor Tikal's feelings. I just wanted to close this with a famous quote.  
  
HAPPY FUCKING VALENTINES DAY! 


End file.
